Polypeptides are polymers having repeating units formed form amino acids. A polypeptide can form all or part of a protein. In order to study polypeptides and other biomolecules it can be desirable to synthesize polypeptides in the laboratory. Synthesis of polypeptides, however, can be difficult. There is therefore a need to develop a new and robust method for the synthesis of polypeptides.